


Different Views

by Cherrytintedglasses



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytintedglasses/pseuds/Cherrytintedglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jackal and Marui View their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Views

Jackal watched Marui out of the corner of his eye, as he ate one of many chocolate bars he had brought in his lunch. Really, how did he eat that many without throwing up? Sometimes it worried Jackal that his doubles partner had such horrible eating habits, but it didn’t stop him from being amazed. It was a daily ritual now for him to watch the red-head unwrap and eat his mountain of sweets. He was awed at the practiced grace that Marui unwrapped them with. The movement was fluid, without excess energy being expended. In short, it was prefect.

Not that Marui, himself, was prefect by any means. He complained constantly during practice, about the heat, Sanada’s mood [which usually lead to both of them being punished], Niou’s latest prank, and whatever else came to mind. It usually got worse, and more wearing the longer practice went on, as the shorter boy got tired, and cranky. He also had a bad habit of dragging Jackal off after practice to the nearest bakery, and not ‘having’ enough money to cover his order, and expecting Jackal to help out. He never repaid Jackal, but he didn’t mind.

If Marui did change and started paying him back, and stopped complaining about practice during practice, Jackal would have to admit that he would be more than a little upset. It would mean he was losing his friend, partner in crime, and, he hoped, life, to something he couldn’t see, much less fight. He wouldn’t stop Marui from leaving, he would rather see him happy with someone else, than unhappy with him. But he would feel like he was dying on the inside. But then, he reasoned to himself that was because he was in love.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Marui watched Jackal work on the singles practice he had been assigned to do, while Marui ran his laps. He hadn’t been the one to say that Fukubuchou was a monster sent to kill them, Honest! He had better survival instincts that. Still…He supposed there were advantages to his circumstance. Like being able to watch Jackal get all sweaty. When his skin was gleaming with sweat Jackal’s skin tone reminded Marui of Mocha, his favorite drink. How could anyone hate it, since it had chocolate in it? Oh wait…Jackal did, because he claimed it wasn’t healthy. Which was a lie! Chocolate was the base of the food pyramid, along with strawberry cake.

Of course that was just one of Jackal’s flaws. He was also too strict. Far, far too strict and goody goody . He acted like Marui’s mother most of the time, trying to get him to ‘eat right’, and ‘behave’ during the school day. Really…He was no fun at school. Still, he had his good points too. He put up with Marui’s complaining, which he knew wasn’t easy. Everyone else, even Yanagi, would eventually snap and tell him to shut up. Jackal never did. He also covered Marui when he couldn’t pay for the sweets he got at the local bakery [he did, however, hoped Jackal didn’t notice he hadn’t paid him back].

Marui didn’t know exactly how he felt about Jackal. He liked him, yes. Was even attracted to him. But he didn’t know if he was in love with his partner. Which was, he thought, alright. He was only 15 years old, so it was perfectly fine for him not to know who he loved, and wanted to grow old with. He might in the next few years find himself falling for someone else, who knew? But for now, Jackal was just fine.


End file.
